


Favorite Cups of Tea

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Eliza reminisces over her mug collection and how she came to get them.





	Favorite Cups of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Cool mugs and warm drinks

            Eliza loved her mug collection. She couldn’t say she had a favorite but there were definitely ones she reached for first when making her morning cup of tea.

            There was one given to her by her sisters. A beautiful ceramic white mug with the cursive _Mrs. Hamilton_ painted on the surface. They gave it to her a few days before her wedding to Alexander.

            Going further back in time, there was the navy mug from Columbia University. That’s where she met Alexander and John.

            Then a few years after she was married, there was the mug she received from John. He was just a family friend back then. But he was close to Eliza and Alexander and he knew her tastes already. She loved the floral, blue and white mug.

            Then Alexander and John approached her about their relationship. She remembered having her ‘mommy-to-be’ mug in her hands. Of course Philip was already one at that point. She still liked using the adorable mug though.

            Suddenly she found herself in a beautiful situation. She loved two men and had two men love her right back. She had another mug made, much like the mug Angelica and Peggy had given her. _Mrs. Hamilton-Laurens._ She adored it.

            She had seven children now. Philip was definitely Alexander’s but the others could’ve easily been John’s or his. Eliza never wanted to officially know. They were both the fathers so there was no point labeling the children. Sometimes it was obvious though. Alex Jr. had John’s eyes and little Liza was already boisterous and loud like Alexander.

            Eliza loved being a mother. So one of her favorite mugs was her mother’s day gift from a few years ago. It was from a DIY kit and had all of her children’s names and little doodles. She treasured it because it symbolized how big and full of love her family was. She couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
